<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[源藏]桃花源记 by mid9lemontea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316350">[源藏]桃花源记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea'>mid9lemontea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>……没有桃花，没有桃花源</p><p>本来只是个小故事，结果拉得太长就开始流水账，一切都崩掉了，还是撑着写完了，，呜呜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[源藏]桃花源记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　（一）</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏醒过来的时候头疼得厉害。午后的阳光透过树叶，细碎地洒在他身上，像铺了一层金色的沙子，让他一时不知身在何处。</p><p> </p><p>　　爆炸的瞬间半藏飞扑过来的身影，塞特娅电光火石间布置起的传送面板，一切发生得太突然。纵使他反应足够快，也只来得及把半藏掩护在胸前，携着他一起栽入传送板。</p><p> </p><p>　　跌入面板的瞬间，爆炸掀起的巨大气浪还是让他后背剧烈震荡了一下。</p><p> </p><p>　　背后的刀鞘估计是那时候被震落了。他撑坐起来，试着运行了一下机体，部分机能被损坏了，但足够应付普通的状况。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏躺在半步之外，蜷着身体，看起来一时半会还醒不过来。源氏替他仔细检查过，没有严重的外伤，但腿上和背部几处不轻的擦伤也需要包扎。</p><p> </p><p>　　他手中还紧紧攥着一条深色发带。源氏摸了摸后脑勺，果然只剩一截尾巴，不知道他用了多大的力气才扯下来的。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏盯着那条发带发了一会呆，伸手试着想把它抽出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　攥得真是紧。源氏努力了几下，还是抽不出，笑了。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　这里是某个森林的边缘，芳草离离，人迹罕至，只有飞鸟鸣叫在林间悠远回荡。</p><p> </p><p>　　先前的战斗耗尽所有人的精力，塞特娅的传送面板在战斗中已经被严重损坏，没人知道目的地会是哪里，只是一场赌博。</p><p> </p><p>　　现在看来是……赢了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏环视周围，有些诧异，这里对他而言并不陌生，他来过这里，但还是隐隐觉得不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>　　战斗让人口干舌燥，半藏的伤口也需要清水清洗。把半藏背到一处较隐秘安全的地方后，他便沿着小径去寻找水源，轻车熟路。</p><p> </p><p>　　溪边有几株野生的樱正开得热烈，风一吹，纷纷扬扬落入水中，随着淙淙溪水远去。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏捧着清水往回走，忽然浑身一震。</p><p> </p><p>　　这个季节，怎么会有樱花？</p><p> </p><p>　　在奔赴战斗前，他还给半藏捎了一片花村的红枫。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏已经清醒，他没什么表情，只是静坐着，紧握着那条发带。然后他听见了脚步声，麻木地抬起头，脸忽然就变得生动起来，几乎本能地喊出声：“源氏！”</p><p> </p><p>　　这声呼喊中断了源氏的思绪，他对半藏点点头，几步走到他面前，还没有作答，不远处竟然也弱弱回应了一声：“哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p>　　两人都警觉起来，迅速交换了一个眼神，没有说话。那个声音又响起来了，这次多了几分疑惑：“哥，是你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　这个声音……</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏下意识地皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏竖起食指，示意源氏不要做声，小心翼翼绕到树丛背后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　少年的灵雀不过十七八岁，倚着树干半躺半坐，那头可笑的绿发耷拉着，右腿的小腿处血液已经浸透布料，凝成黑色。对上半藏的眼里也是不可置信，他嘴角抽搐了一下，“希望我不是出现了幻觉。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏表情凝重起来，也觉得有点匪夷所思。”源氏？“</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏像个幽灵影子，出现半藏身后，带着面甲，俯视着面前的少年。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀注意到半藏背后，深吸了一口气：“机械忍者？”</p><p> </p><p>　　而机械忍者看起来没有自我介绍的打算。</p><p> </p><p>　　他眼巴巴望向半藏，指望着半藏能解释什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏的唇动了动，最后只说：“我想，塞特娅大概把我们传送到了……另一个时空。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他这番话明显是对着源氏说着，不过却没有回避眼前的少年。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀像是接受了这个解释，他打量着半藏，慢慢眨着眼，说：“你，也叫半藏，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏点点头，“岛田半藏。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀对半藏露出乖巧的笑容，“哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这声哥哥，让半藏的脸色柔和了一些。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀脸上有着撑不住的疲惫，眼底泛着血丝，他说：“我受了点伤。如果能把我送回岛田家，我会很感激，我的哥哥，我的家族会全力帮助……你们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他试着抬起小腿，低低地闷哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏被他的这声闷哼弄得没有脾气，想要蹲下来替他查看。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏面甲上绿光一闪，拉住半藏：“我来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏并不勉强，让开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的手劲并不大，但是灵雀还是疼得龇牙，源氏敲了敲他脑袋：“小鬼，只是看起来血流的可怕点罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀看了看两人，有气无力地交代了从这里回去的路线。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏听到一半，看他一副惨兮兮的样子，终于打断他说：“省点力气吧。我知道怎么走。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀脸上的惊讶只有一瞬间，随后他点了一下头：“拜托了。”然后就像断电一般，晕了过去。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏俯下身，帮忙把灵雀抬起来，一边问源氏：“你知道这是哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏有点心不在焉，简短地解释：“我以前来过这里。”</p><p> </p><p>　　（二）</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀在半路就醒了，身体状况糟糕，精神却恢复得不错。</p><p> </p><p>　　他只字不提为什么会出现在离花村这么远的荒林中，两位天外来客也没有多问。</p><p> </p><p>　　他趴在源氏背后，有一搭没一搭地跟他们聊着。</p><p> </p><p>　　三人也渐渐知道了着两个时空的各种不同之处。</p><p> </p><p>　　在这个平行世界中，没有智械，战争虽然有，眼下也是难得的和平时期，岛田家倒是和他们记忆中没有什么不同。</p><p> </p><p>　　越接近花村，他们都不约而同渐渐沉默起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　在回到岛田家的大门前，少年还是忍不住打破沉默，“半藏……你的源氏呢。没跟你一起吗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏纠正他:“你也应该叫我哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀挠头，说:“抱歉。哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这个小动作似乎有点触动半藏，他刚想说些什么，倒是源氏出声了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏能理解半藏这种想补偿的心理，但是电子音也能听出他的心情不好:“岛田源氏，你太聒噪了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀对这个机械忍者撇撇嘴，不再纠缠。</p><p> </p><p>　　再次站到岛田家的大门前，半藏望着这扇带着威严的褐红色的高门，觉得恍若隔世。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀没有留意到半藏，他脸上的笑容已经收起来了，换上了一副冷淡的表情，对着门卫也不大客气。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏和半藏对这番变脸也颇有几分无奈。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏也想起了他从前这番做作的变脸，看着灵雀年轻的脸庞，百感交集。</p><p> </p><p>　　漫长的时光让他逐渐看清从前自己。这种不过想引起人注意的小孩子把戏，穿过了自己，又在另一个源氏的身上上演了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏私下问过源氏：“从前你回岛田家，也是这样？”源氏一笑，“也不是。”他看着半藏的脸色慢慢说下去，“我是到哥哥跟前才变脸的。”半藏知道他又在打诨，白了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　在通报过后，很快就得到答复，他们被邀请到了会客室。</p><p> </p><p>　　这也是半藏过去常常会客的房间。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏轻叹了一口气，有点怀念地打量着房间里的摆设，说：“这里，真的是一模一样。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏感受到他低落的情绪，轻轻拍了拍半藏的肩膀，附和道：“是呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏有点想笑：“你明明一次也没来过。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏还想反驳回去，就听见了门外的声响，是少年半藏对灵雀的低吼:“为什么还像一个小孩子一样不知道分寸！就这样跑出去，给我添了多少麻烦！你让我怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀的声音很轻，听不清具体的内容，但是显然不是什么好话。因为少主的声音明显拉高了，几乎是压不住的怒火：“看你把自己搞成了什么样！大笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“笨蛋是哥哥吧！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你怎么这么幼稚！你以为，你以为……”</p><p> </p><p>　　还是老一套的吵嘴。从前的岛田兄弟也没有好好说过话。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏无聊地转动手上的茶杯，他瞥了眼半藏，对方是一直在认真倾听的模样。</p><p> </p><p>　　这场吵嘴很快就结束了。灵雀的声音不温不火:“里面两位是救下我的恩人，哥哥。请务必好好款待他们。我先下去了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他拉开门，向源氏和半藏认真鞠了一躬，就随仆人回去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　少主抹了一下脸，迈步走进房间，在望见中年半藏脸庞时候，有片刻的失神。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏友好地向他点点头，简要地说明了这次奇遇。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏仍旧没有介绍源氏。他没有想好这些事应该怎么向他们解释。</p><p> </p><p>　　干脆就随他们自己想吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　显然岛田少主也有诸多疑问，不过他也没有再问下去。</p><p> </p><p>　　也许和另一个世界的自己进行谈话这样奇幻的事情，不是每个人都能轻松接受。</p><p> </p><p>　　少主脸上还没有弓箭手的沧桑，处事虽然仍有稚嫩，但已经开始显露他的风范。</p><p> </p><p>　　及肩的长发倾泻下来，他低下头，真挚地向面前二人表示感谢，“谢谢你们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏只是说：“他也是我的弟弟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　不知道守望先锋什么时候能找到这对落难兄弟，但想来修复机器也需要一段时间。</p><p> </p><p>　　这对天外来客以少主的特殊客人身份，被安排在一个小院里住下了。</p><p> </p><p>　　会面很快结束，源氏看着那个急急离去的身影，觉得有点意思，他侧头对半藏说：“你说，他是去哪里。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏压根懒得回答他，直接走掉了。</p><p> </p><p>　　（三）</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏在看到安排给他们的庭院时，不由得感叹了一句，“原来岛田家还有这样的小庭院啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　不大不小，两个人住下刚刚好。设施齐全，看得出之前一直有人在清洁整理。风景也雅致，流水落花。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏和半藏简单收拾了一下，各自选了一个房间。</p><p> </p><p>　　也许是因为考虑到他们身份的特殊性，他们暂居的庭院里极少有人行走。只在饭点的时候，会有人送饭过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　源氏敲开半藏的门的时候，半藏看起来已经有些疲倦了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏靠着门，晃了晃手上的药品和纱布：“你一个人不是很方便吧，我来帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏看了他一眼，退开让他进来了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他解了上衣，把背部露出来。伤口有点狰狞，源氏帮他清洗和上药，动作都很轻，但手指碰到的瞬间，半藏还是颤了一下。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏轻声说：“要是我不来，你怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏还在嘴硬说：“这些轻伤，本来就没有必要这样大动干戈。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏也懒得跟他争辩，随口说：“是吗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他本来想问这些是扑过来的时候弄的吗，但又觉得半藏不会回答他。</p><p> </p><p>　　背部的伤包扎好了，见半藏迟迟都没有动作，源氏只好出声：“腿上呢？一起吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏按住抓住源氏伸过来的手腕，惊疑地看着他，“你怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏没好意思说你没醒的时候我通通检查过一遍了，于是说：“忘了我现在是半个智械了吗？我自带X光。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏还是一副严防死守的样子，源氏也觉得要半藏当着他面子脱裤子实在有点为难他。就把药递给他，“那你自己来。我去外面给你倒点水。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏出去这一趟有点久。</p><p> </p><p>　　他回来的时候，半藏已经靠着墙睡着了。他的手臂自然垂放在两边，侧着头。头发散落下来，有几缕贴在了他的脸颊上。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏把水杯轻轻放在他面前的桌上，想了想，又回自己房间拿了一条毯子，给半藏盖上。</p><p> </p><p>　　这样的小事，从前半藏也常给他做。他玩得累了，就喜欢在墙角眯一会。很多时候醒过来身上都有条薄毯。</p><p> </p><p>　　他一直以为是院里仆人替他盖的，因为没想过半藏会做这种事，他看到源氏的时候总是一副恨铁不成钢的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　直到有次他心血来潮，装作假寐，才知道是半藏。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　毛毯一碰到半藏，他的眼睛就睁开了，见是源氏，才又合起眼睛，冒了一句很轻的呓语，“源氏？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏嗯了声，替他带上门，出去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　房间里总是很安静。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏摘掉面甲，直直躺在地板上，翘着腿，出神地盯着房顶。</p><p> </p><p>　　除了偶尔外出寻找一下线索，两人在屋里没有别的事可做。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们很少如此悠闲的共处。</p><p> </p><p>　　在此之前，彼此最擅长的莫过于激怒对方，深谙对方的痛处和弱点，一言不合，刀剑相向。</p><p> </p><p>　　加入守望先锋后，平时繁重的任务与训练，让他们鲜少有机会在一起，碰面也只有干巴巴的问候。倒是战场上的并肩作战，让他们更自在一些。转身一个默契的眼神，可以托付后背的信任，浴血奋战，同进同退。</p><p> </p><p>　　没有任务的时候，半藏对他态度总有些难以言喻的疏离，比如现在，半藏坐在廊下，看着落樱，看着天空，看着飞鸟，总之不看源氏。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏对半藏这种不冷不热的态度，没有什么意见。偶尔，他也会像从前饶舌几句，半藏会看心情回几句。</p><p> </p><p>　　他不再以激怒半藏为乐。在经过沉淀过后，他的话语比从前温和了一些，半藏也试图温和地回应，但总是略显尴尬。所以半藏又恢复了对他爱理不理的态度，对他来说，那也许是比较自在的方式了。</p><p> </p><p>　　虽然觉得这样的相处总隔着点什么，不过源氏觉得这样并不坏，从前的争吵很锋利，直指人心，但那样太累了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他从来不是一个喜欢累赘事物的人，他厌恶岛田家，厌恶加在身上的束缚，他在外面游手好闲，一宿一宿地打着游戏，借以逃避现实。</p><p> </p><p>　　到底在逃避什么，有时候他自己也说不清。</p><p> </p><p>　　禅雅塔教他学会心如止水，不再愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>　　有些埋藏心底的往事蠢蠢欲动，他很难分辨那是什么，但他觉得不是愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>　　修习的过程是如此的漫长，他还有很多没有学会。</p><p> </p><p>　　廊下风铃回响，让源氏偶尔有种就这样一辈子下去也很好的错觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀在消失了的第三天又活蹦乱跳地出现了。他来邀请客人共同进餐。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏打量着少年，斟酌着问：“你跟你哥哥，和好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀哑然失笑，“你怎么会以为我们是吵架？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏提醒他说：“那天，在会客室外面。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀回想了一下，笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏苦口婆心，说：“你应该体谅一下他。他……”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀接口道：“——有许多难处对不对？果然都是半藏啊。哥哥也总是这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不过我们真的不是吵架。”</p><p> </p><p>　　见半藏完全没有相信的意思，灵雀耸耸肩说：“只是哥哥不理解我。对我生气而已。“他笑着补充说，”但是我是不会对哥哥生气的哦。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏抬眼看着他，没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么？哥哥不相信？”</p><p> </p><p>　　他挑挑眉，瞄了眼角落里打坐入定的机械人，嘴上说：“大概是哥哥的源氏总是不听话吧。我是不一样的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏对他这番嘲弄不以为意，一动不动。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀面上笑意不减：“虽然如此，但我也有无论如何都想坚持的事。所以在那之前，就不能退让了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏对年轻活泼的灵雀总有一种温情宠溺，不忍心过多呵责，于是欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀拍拍手，“好了。一起去用餐吧。拖了这么长时间，哥哥又要说我了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　（四）</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏还无意捅破那层窗户纸，便没去，懒散地待在屋子里。</p><p> </p><p>　　回到房间后，半藏跟源氏说起这对少年的不和，显得有些担忧，他对源氏说：“也许劝劝他们比较好。我并不希望看见他们重蹈覆辙。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏看起来兴趣缺缺：“要重蹈覆辙也不是我们能管的。再说，他不是信誓旦旦地说不是吵架吗。随他们去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏一针见血：“如果你真的这么觉得，你又何必去跟踪。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏跳开一步，脸上有些不自然：“我只是想看看，这里和我们的时空的岛田有什么不一样……”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏给了他一个似笑非笑的表情。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏忽然凑近他：“你怎么知道我出去过？半藏，你是不是晚上不睡觉，净盯着我了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏随口扯了一个理由：“你动作还不够轻快敏捷。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥哥的警觉性可真高。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏没跟他纠缠下去，只说：“有机会你也劝劝他们吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏只是随口应了一句。</p><p> </p><p>　　然后他发誓，他只是想去看看自己的秘密基地在这个世界存不存在。</p><p> </p><p>      <a href="https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/006Eqwuugy1fdfqp4kkbwj30c81aojs8.jpg"><strong>小小自行车</strong></a></p><p> </p><p>　　(五)</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏回来的时候，低着头，一语不发。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏眼见他脸色铁青，想到晚饭时那两少年兄弟的不对盘，便叫源氏多留心帮忙看着点。他心思一转，疑问道:“他们闹翻了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏像是被他的声音唤醒，理智全部回笼了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“闹翻？“他玩味着这句话，脸上露出一个自嘲的表情：”他们好的简直过分了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏皱起眉:“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>　　但源氏只是摇摇头，一副失魂落魄的样子，顾不上回答，直接进了房间。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏立在原地，一头雾水，觉得今晚的源氏格外古怪。</p><p> </p><p>　　他一晚没睡，源氏那句话在他耳边挥之不去。有一个猜想在他心中升起。</p><p> </p><p>　　这样的念头一旦产生，就再也无法消失。他在床上辗转反侧，恨不得立刻起身。</p><p> </p><p>　　次日清晨，他在旧时的道场远远就看见那对少年兄弟了。</p><p> </p><p>　　白色的晨雾还没有褪去，草叶上露水饱满滚落，在叶尖处摇摇晃晃。</p><p> </p><p>　　远处的灵雀站在他兄长身边，像在观摩。少年半藏后退半步，搭弓拉箭，抬手一放，正中靶心，然后他侧过脸，似乎对着一旁的少年微笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　而下一秒，灵雀飞快左右张望了一下，见四下无人，迅速在他兄长的唇上落下一个吻。少主嗔怒地推开了他，转过头，立马又搭上一箭。灵雀言笑晏晏，还在说些什么。少年半藏却不再搭理他。</p><p> </p><p>　　即使已经有所预料，但亲眼看到的冲击，也仍让半藏的头脑有瞬间的空白。他明白了昨天源氏反常的态度。也知道道场的吻绝非灵雀心血来潮的故弄玄虚。</p><p> </p><p>　　这不是单方面的投怀送抱，而是双方的情投意合。</p><p> </p><p>　　他了解少年半藏正如他了解他自己。如果少年半藏不愿意，灵雀近不了他的身。更重要的是，以半藏彼时心高气傲的性格，他怎么会让不喜欢人亲他。</p><p> </p><p>　　他又联想起两人前几日的斗嘴，和饭桌上的冷战，总有种挥之不去的亲昵。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏发现自己的心情竟然有些释怀。像看着一个成真的梦，心底有种近乎隐秘的快乐。</p><p> </p><p>　　他在这种心情消失前悄悄离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　在再次被邀请晚餐的时候，源氏也强行跟了过来。</p><p> </p><p>　　但明显的，少年兄弟之间的经毫无往日的疏离隔阂，亲昵得像一对真正的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>　　也许是先入为主的感觉，源氏觉得这简直是暧昧，他看向半藏。半藏对此熟视无睹，若无其事地用餐。源氏只能试着让自己冷静下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　但在灵雀第三次装作不经意碰着少主的手的时候，机械源氏终于破功了，他忍无可忍，“够了吧！”</p><p> </p><p>　　饭桌上的三人都停筷看着他，脸上的神情各异。</p><p> </p><p>　　僵了半天，还是半藏开口问道：“怎么了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　机械源氏狠狠盯着灵雀，后者脸上得逞的笑容一闪而过，他气得牙痒痒，什么也说不出来，转眼对上少年半藏的复杂忧心的目光，半响只有泄气地松开了气栓，在冒出的气流声中，他低头着起身:“我先回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏低叹了口气，放下筷子，也向两人告辞。</p><p> </p><p>　　（六）</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏回到房间的时候，源氏正坐在桌前，双手抱胸，神情烦躁。面甲已经被摘下来了，躺在角落里，能想象得出，它被主人用多大的力气甩在地上。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏也没看他，径自坐在另一边，给自己倒了一杯茶。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏忽然出声说：“你已经知道了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　没头没尾的一句话。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏回答：“嗯，知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说:“我们得做点什么吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不。”在半藏思考之前，这句话已经脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的表情有些不可思议：“为什么？他们在干什么你知道吗？你就这样？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏木然地看了他一眼，低头抿了一口茶：“不然呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏推开桌子站起来，桌上杯子的水洒出了不少，他额上的青筋在跳动：“这种事……不是很奇怪吗！”他看了半藏一眼，又别过头，“他们是兄弟啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏放下杯子，也没有望向源氏，只是盯着某个角落，听不出情绪：“这不是我们的世界，我们无权干涉……这是规定……”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏反驳:“屁的规定！从我们来到这里起，从我们把他带回岛田起，这个世界已经被我们干涉了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏的嘴巴抿成了一条直线，觉得有点烦躁了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏不依不挠地说:“你不是向来在乎岛田家荣誉吗！为什么到这种时候你反而退缩了，半藏？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏避开他灼灼的目光，说:“你太自以为是了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏打量了他一会，愤怒渐渐变成一种失望。他看着眼前的态度消极的兄长，“半藏……你……”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏有些害怕他说下去，摇头说:“即使如此，你又有什么立场来阻止他们？“</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏有些颓然地跌坐回来，“你说的对。我们有什么立场来指责他们呢……”</p><p> </p><p>　　他撑着头，“一对相杀的兄弟，一对乱伦的兄弟，很难说这两者谁更失格。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他表情凝重地坐回了原地。半响，他才说：“或者你觉得这样也无所谓。但是这样的事情……我们实在不应该袖手旁观。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他抬头看向半藏：“我需要跟他们谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏从不指望几句话就能让源氏改变主意。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏撞破南墙也不会回头的执着，半藏已经试过一次了。</p><p> </p><p>　　即使有人能改变他，那个人不会是半藏。这些他一直知道。</p><p> </p><p>　　但眼下，他觉得有些疲惫，只扔下了一句话，“随你的便吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏接着说:“那么，我需要哥哥跟我一起去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏几乎有些生气了，“为什么！？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说:“只是让哥哥表明一个反对的态度而已。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他像为了确认般，问了一遍:“哥哥，是反对的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏哑口无言，他有什么理由不反对？</p><p> </p><p>　　他却说不出话。他脑子里有些混乱，闪过训练场上那对少年兄弟的亲昵，那是他们之间不曾有过的。为什么要反对呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　但此刻眼前的源氏是如此咄咄逼人，叫他只能敷衍般地点点头，几乎要落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>　　而源氏得到他的答案，像重石落地，终于露出一个安心的表情。半藏看在眼里，心情忽然变得沉重极了。他再也待不下去，站起身来回房间去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏看着他的背影消失在门后，他凝视着那扇门，手轻扣着桌子，脸上闪过一个极浅的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>　　(七)</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀在看见半藏面无表情地进门的时候，终于也收起了那副无所谓的模样，正正经经地端坐起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　身旁的少年半藏也是一副严阵以待的模样。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀看了自己的兄长一眼，在桌下悄悄把手叠在了他手背上。少年半藏低垂着头，身体颤了一下，反握住他。</p><p> </p><p>　　房间内一时无声。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏示意半藏说话。但是半藏一直不吭声。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏无奈，只好自己上场，他开口说:“我是谁。你们大概猜到了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他抬手摘下了面甲。</p><p> </p><p>　　看见他满脸的疤痕，对面的两兄弟也不禁发出一声吸气，大概是没想到面甲后面是这么一副面容。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏接着道:“带上面甲也只是觉得有些事情难以对你们解释。“</p><p> </p><p>　　他不想在此过多纠缠，于是转回正题：”我已经摘下面甲，那么也请你们坦诚相待吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他打量着面前的二人：“是什么时候的事？”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀也难得一副认真严肃的模样。</p><p> </p><p>　　他和少年半藏两相对视，抢在少年半藏之前开口了，“不知道什么时候开始的。回过神来的时候，我和哥哥已经变成这样了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏没有说话，只是坐在那里，瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀打量着源氏的表情，犹疑一刻说:“是我把哥哥先往这条路上带的。如果你们要怪罪，不要怪他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的声音毫无起伏，但灵雀觉得他是咬着牙说出来的:“我们无权怪罪你们。只是想把事情弄清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀低声说:“没有什么可辩解的。事情到这一步，已经无可挽回了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏看着他们，觉得他们这样都还是小孩子，但做出来的事，却又不能以小孩子的胡闹来定义。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的血直直涌上头:“你们还这么小，知道你们在做什么吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀一脸恳切:“我很清楚，我们在做的是什么，也知道我们想要的是什么。事到如今。我已经无法和哥哥分开了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我已经不算小孩子了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏觉得灵雀这句话意有所指，想到那天晚上看到的，几乎就要暴起了。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀没想到源氏对这句话反应这么大，也吓了一跳，目光求救似的望向半藏。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏轻咳了一声。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏于是转头看着另一个少年，少主面容忧愁，“半藏，你也由着他胡闹吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　少年半藏抿着唇，扫视过他们，艰难地说:“不是那样的。”他说出这句话后，后面的话就顺畅多了，“并不是源氏说的那样。是我先喜欢他的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏愕然。</p><p> </p><p>　　少年半藏没有看他的弟弟。尽管后者的手无意识地用力让他也颦起眉来。他对上源氏忧心忡忡的目光，眼神慢慢变得坚定，“说是我引诱他也好，怎样都好。我们是一体的，如果这是耻辱，我们会一起领受。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀凝视着他，眼神清亮。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们确实已经无法回头，不仅是源氏的缘故，也是我。我爱他，也许比我知道的还要多，已经到没有他就活不下去的地步。“</p><p> </p><p>　　他不敢直视任何人，垂下眼睑，睫毛颤抖着，”我知道这样，实在不该是岛田家主所为，但是我无法控制。请原谅我的任性。无论如何，我都不能放手。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏震惊地听着少年这番剖白。说不出一句话来。他可以指责灵雀，因为他从来胡闹，却没办法对着面前已经是伏罪姿态的少年再指责半句。</p><p> </p><p>　　少主最后低下头，像在害羞:“贸然说出这样话让人很难为情。却是我的真心。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀也短暂地闭上了眼睛，紧紧抓住少年半藏的手。这番表白，他也很受冲击，他的恋人从未对他说出这样的心声。</p><p> </p><p>　　他以为这条路上，始终是他牵着半藏在走。他们的争执也多是因此而起。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏一直不愿意给他一个明确的答复，他总是在犹豫。他是岛田的主人，要顾全的东西实在太多。</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀不肯妥协，借着各种小动作，把他哥哥搞得头疼，想断掉他的后路，让半藏只能跟着他走。</p><p> </p><p>　　他知道半藏的弱点在哪里。每次受伤其实他比自己都紧张，他一直用自己去逼着半藏做选择。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏骂他幼稚，没说错。</p><p> </p><p>　　弓箭手以为他们那天在外面是吵架，那是他没有看见少年半藏眼睛里的泪水。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　进房来一直沉默的半藏开腔了:“你们考虑过以后吗。半藏，你还是岛田家的家主。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀回答:“我们已经约定好了。我等哥哥二十年。二十年后，无论岛田家如何，哥哥会跟我离开。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀望向少年半藏。</p><p> </p><p>　　少年半藏在灵雀灼灼的目光下，终于松口，“嗯。”他把另一只手也搭在了灵雀的手背上，“岛田家的事，我会处理好的。“</p><p> </p><p>　　灵雀微笑起来。这是他一直在等的答复。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏不再劝解，只是问了几个以后的打算。</p><p> </p><p>　　耳边的声音起起落落，源氏都没有听仔细听，他盯着他们合在一起的手，怅然若失。</p><p> </p><p>　　是半藏最后的话让他蓦然惊醒。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说:“既然你们知道自己在做什么，也考虑清楚后果，我也没什么可说的。就这样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他说完这句，也不理会源氏反对的目光，就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏顾不得其他。马上起身追出去。</p><p> </p><p>　　(八)</p><p> </p><p>　　“半藏！”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏置若罔闻，一直向前走。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏不得不冲他身边按住他。“半藏！”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏侧肩一避，躲开了，却没有再走。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏问:“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏装作听不懂:“什么为什么。你不是也听见了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏正色道:“哥哥的反对态度呢？你根本就在默许他们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏淡淡说:“默许又如何。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏提高了声音:“这可是——“</p><p> </p><p>　　他想了想，还是不愿提起那个词，闭上了嘴，转而说：“难道那几句小孩子一样的话就能打动你了吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏笑了，“小孩子？你还觉得他们小？他们的勇气和担当比我们强多了。我不想反对了。仅此而已。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏追问:“理由呢？我不是白痴。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他打量着半藏，脸色沉下来，“哥哥从一开始就没有反对的意思吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏没有否认。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的脸色更差了，心里冒起一股无名的躁火。</p><p> </p><p>　　今晚上也实在不寻常了，一切事物都脱离了原来的轨道，失控地向某个方向奔去。但是他无法又控制。</p><p> </p><p>　　情急之下他有点口不择言:“难道哥哥根本也对我抱有这种感情，所以才一直不想反对，心里巴不得看到他们在一起吧？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏话一出口就马上后悔了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏面色也一片煞白。</p><p> </p><p>　　两人之间是一段尴尬难捱的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏表情尴尬，低下头，想拉着他的手，急切想要道歉:“对不起，是我——”</p><p> </p><p>　　疲倦的感觉重新爬上半藏的心头，他看着面前的胞弟，自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，挣脱他，“不，你不用道歉。我是。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏怀疑自己听错了，有点茫然，“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏表情很木然，一字一顿地重复了一遍:“我是。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏在反应过来半藏说了什么的时候，脸都扭曲了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏的视线停在源氏脸上，像撕破脸后无所谓了，说:“你没说错，我的确很在乎家族的名誉，我也清楚我说出来会有什么下场。所以我从来没有说过。更没有要告诉别人的打算。但不意味着我就没有感情，没有私心，他们能做到我不能做的，我根本一点都不想拦着。明白了吗，满意了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏没有说话，有些不适地转开了目光。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏好像有点受伤，后退一步，“滚吧。觉得恶心的话，以后离我远一点。想怎么做都随便你！杀了我也行，反正我欠你的！”</p><p> </p><p>　　他吸了一口气，转身大步走开。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏沉默地跟上去，没有并肩走，而是始终在半藏几步后。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏知道他跟着，加快了步伐。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的脚步也快了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏停下，源氏的脚步也停了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏甩不掉他，转身骂道：“我今晚不回去。别他妈跟着我了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏马上说:“不行！”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏气得笑了，“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏有点发窘：“你还受伤。需要休息。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说:“已经好了。而且今晚我不想再见到你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏纠结了一会，说:“你不用走。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏望着他，满脸嘲讽。源氏犹豫了一下，还是走到他身边，抱住他。“我没有觉得你恶心。你永远是我的哥哥。”他低下头，手微微收紧，“但我可能需要一点时间接受。对我宽容一点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏没有再推开他。</p><p> </p><p>　　但他很快就松手，自己掉头离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　(九)</p><p> </p><p>　　这天晚上，源氏没有回来。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏看着太阳升上去又落下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　第二天也没有。</p><p> </p><p>　　这样的情景是多么熟悉。从前在岛田家，他也是整宿整宿夜不归宿。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏竭力制止想出去寻找他的冲动。他对自己说，不能去。</p><p> </p><p>　　他听见有人的脚步声，会不动声色地出去，结果只是来送饭的女仆。</p><p> </p><p>　　他焦急地等待，面色却如常，这是他修习多年的一项本领，他总能伪装得很好。哪怕他内心已经波涛汹涌。</p><p> </p><p>　　他想着，源氏不可能一辈子不回来。再等等吧。总会回来的。他们做不成兄弟。但他们起码还是同事。做同事的一个好处，不管愿不愿意，他们总要见面。</p><p> </p><p>　　少年兄弟非常识趣，再不来打搅。</p><p> </p><p>　　这几日里，他和源氏也不常讲话，房间也总是安静。</p><p> </p><p>　　但他从未发现这份安静是如此难以忍受。</p><p> </p><p>　　一股莫名的冲动驱使他推开了源氏的房门。</p><p> </p><p>　　房间里什么都没有，看不出任何源氏存在过的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　过去源氏的房间他见过，东西乱七八糟，一个下脚的地方都没有，他总是呵斥源氏，让他收拾。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏满不在乎地向他扮鬼脸，“就不！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不想动手，可以叫佣人来。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说：“我不喜欢他们进我的房间，如果哥哥这么在意，那就哥哥来帮我收拾。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他只是随口一说，完全不指望半藏答应。半藏也一直嗤之以鼻。但有一次半藏不知道是心情好，还是真的没事做，答应了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏吓了一跳，脸都变了，忙说：“不用了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏对他这副吃瘪的模样十分受用，逼着他把打扫工具拿来。源氏哭丧着脸，陪他一起打扫，一边小心翼翼看他脸色。</p><p> </p><p>　　结果搞到一半的时候，半藏也受不了了。他一向好洁净，家里佣人也很勤快，实在受不了这样的邋遢，堆了一床的臭袜子和脏衣服。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏大发脾气：“又不是没有佣人！堂堂岛田家族二少，为什么要搞成这个样子！”到后面颐指气使，他一点都不想动手，指挥着源氏，最后完全是源氏搞完了这个大工程。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏辛辛苦苦收拾出来的房间也没有维持多久。很快就又乱起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　可是两人针锋相对的场所已经转移到了其他事上，没机会再纠结这细枝末节的问题了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　这样整洁得一尘不染的房间，反而让人心里空落落的。</p><p> </p><p>　　他倒在源氏的床上，想着这么多个晚上，源氏在上面打坐，入眠。</p><p> </p><p>　　现在他们在同样的位置，做着源氏做过的事，仿佛穿越了时空，终于与源氏重合。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏有时候会想，会不会这一切都是他臆想出来的。源氏已经不存在了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他很快就会否定。如果这一切只是虚幻，那这份思念也未免真实得太难熬了。</p><p> </p><p>　　一个骄傲武士不允许自己逃避，却可以适度地思念。</p><p> </p><p>　　于是半藏纵容自己，整日待在源氏房间里，哪也不去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　第三天傍晚，难得下起一阵小雨，淅淅沥沥的。樱花已经谢得差不多了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏走出到庭院里，望着着屋檐。</p><p> </p><p>　　“躲我也躲够了吧。适可而止。还是你这么喜欢在屋檐待着？”他像对着空气说话，声音也不大，说完这句话，就回房间里去了。</p><p> </p><p>　　这天晚上，源氏就出现了。他看上去有点尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏在等待他的审判。</p><p> </p><p>　　他并不害怕，但他需要一个回答。</p><p> </p><p>　　（十）</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏缓缓摘下面甲，眼里的血丝很明显。半藏怀疑他这几日都没有休息过。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我还以为你要在屋檐上再待几天。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说：“我也不是有意躲着你。只是这个决定对我们都很重要，我不想伤害你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏冷笑：”我没你想得那么脆弱。我不需要同情。“</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏叹了一口气，“非要我承认我也受到了惊吓你才满意吗。没有谁能收到亲兄弟的告白还若无其事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏扯着嘴角：“所以你就躲到屋檐上了？如果我不说话，你是不是打算继续躲下去？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏老实承认说：“我不知道。下来也不全是因为你。可是也因为现在我站在你面前，我心里才有了一个答案。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏绷着脸，说：“我不需要你来讨好我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏觉得有点头疼，“……这不是讨好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏一直坐在床上，不为所动：“你不是很反感吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏认真地回答：“反正我也已经这样了，还有什么看不开。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏把他之前的话甩回去：“这可是——乱，伦。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏叹了口气，说：“连温斯顿都能有个智械女友，我总不能因为这个逼死自己吧。师傅说这种事就不要钻牛角尖了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏大惊失色：“禅雅塔连这个也教你？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏忙摆手：“不是不是。……我的意思是，你知道有些智慧，不仅仅在一个地方适用。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏坐到他身边，挤着他，“半藏，我们试试吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你太狂妄了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说：“是哥哥给了我这样的资本啊。是哥哥选了我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏：“我没有选你。我没有选择任何人。我没有资格。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这是我的罪，可我也无法赎罪了。你可能原谅我了，或者所有人都不在意了。我也不能原谅我自己。这与任何人无关……”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说：“我从来没怪你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏的眼神又变得晦涩难明，“不……你不懂。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏说：“我以为我懂的时候，其实我不懂。半藏你也是。你从来也只是自以为地懂我。我们都只在跟假象中的对方在对话。以至于最后那么不堪。“</p><p> </p><p>　　“你总在拒绝。从前在岛田家也是，到守望先锋来也是。没人能靠近你的心。如果有一个人，能让这样的困境解除，我会毫不犹豫地把他抓过来。如果那个人是我，那么我更加责无旁贷。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏勾了勾嘴角：“你怎么知道那个人是你？凭什么，就凭我说喜欢你？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏也笑了，“如果不是我，还有别人吗？我看不到还有谁来跟我争这个位置。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏：“……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“只有一次机会，要是……”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏举手说：“绝对不会搞砸。对我有点信心。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏面无表情地点点头，站起来往外走，“那你休息吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏拉住他，“留下来也没关系吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏本来还有点犹豫，但是源氏又问了一句，“半藏你平时都没这么能说，你刚才是不是在紧张？”</p><p> </p><p>　　回答他的是一记狠狠的甩门声。</p><p> </p><p>　　（十一）</p><p> </p><p>　　一年后。半藏没有想过他还能回到这里。算是他的生命另一个转折点的地方。</p><p> </p><p>　　之前回来的时候匆匆忙忙，他没有来得及向那对少年兄弟告白，就被源氏急急拽进了传送面板。</p><p> </p><p>　　他有时候也会猜想着，平行世界中的兄弟，是否像他们如承诺的那样，最后得到他们想要的。有时，也会有种隐隐的直觉，世事总不尽完美。</p><p> </p><p>　　塞特娅的传送屏并不总是需要维修，但是在半藏生日这天，它恰到好处地坏掉了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们的时空也不是同步的。</p><p> </p><p>　　再次拜访岛田府，半藏只称是故人。</p><p> </p><p>　　已是青年的半藏独自一人出来接待他。他成熟了很多，也憔悴了很多，眼里也染上了不属于他这个年纪的风霜。</p><p> </p><p>　　在这个世界里，十年时间已经水一样悄无声息地流走了。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏有种不祥的预感。或者预感一直都有，这次他来，仿佛是命运把他推过来，完成一个验证。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏眼里有心碎的痕迹，他仍尽可能微笑地解释：“源氏已经不在我身边了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏默然。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏声音像从遥远的地方传来：“他病得很重。我亲手替他结束了痛苦。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“明明已经是五年前的事了，却觉得他的离开只在昨天。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏像被击中一般抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏微笑：“他走得很快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏说：“从前你们到来的时候，我有过担忧。你总回避提起源氏，后来，知道那是源氏，我更忧心。你们很多事情没有明说，但我也能猜个大概。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他苦笑：“但你们没有告诉我，我的源氏会……”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏犹豫地开口道：“在我的世界，我亲手杀了我的源氏。他也是这般年纪……”</p><p> </p><p>　　他试着把过去一直萦绕在他脑海中的噩梦整理成语言。本来难以启齿的话，锥心的痛，在眼下已经能坦然地出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　过了很久，青年少主才问：“你们现在，在一起吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏很坦白，他说：“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏有点唏嘘：“我们都是半藏，可是我们又是如此的不一样。你很幸运。我的灵雀已经飞走了。“</p><p> </p><p>　　“岛田家不一定成为你的桎梏。你也可以离开。”</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏摇头：“没有谁能强留我，留在这里，守着这些残垣断壁，是我的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说：“……他应该希望你快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>　　青年半藏微笑起来：“这里有我的最美好的回忆，我不想离开。他已经不在我的身边，我仍然爱他，也想带着这份思念一直守下去。这是我追求的。我无怨无悔。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏没有再对他说劝导的话，他尊重他的选择。</p><p> </p><p>　　直到闲谈的结束，青年少主脸上有些促狭，“你不知道吧。他在走之前来找过我们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏倒是有点意外，“他说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>　　青年少主笑着摇摇头，说：“对我说的话，还在约定范围内。就不告诉你了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对我的灵雀说的，倒是知道一些。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　最后，青年半藏站起身来，向他告别，“我想，我们应该不会再见面了。有一样东西，请你帮我转交给源氏。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“再见了。半藏。”</p><p> </p><p>　　踏入传送面板时，半藏回过头，静静望了一眼这个世界。他知道一直被囚禁在过去的自己的一部分，终于解脱了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他大步大步地走，快要跑起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　有人仍在等他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　这天半藏回去，很是情热。源氏一边笑一边问，你怎么了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　直到半藏拿出那条扯断的发带，源氏仍然面不改色。</p><p> </p><p>　　“有人拜托我转交给你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏嗯了一声，淡定地收下了，“原来落在那边了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏问：“你什么时候从我这拿走的？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“本来就是我的啊。哥哥有了我，还留着这个干嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏：“……你还去找过他们？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“别这么凶地看着我啊！！！我又不是去偷情……我好歹也算半个长辈了，对小辈不能不担待着点啊。我看那小鬼，也不比我靠谱，总要去说几句，免得他们吃苦头。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏：“说了些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏打哈哈：“能有什么。长辈对晚辈的训导，不就那些说了一百遍的话。倒是你们，说了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说：“也没什么。几句问候的话罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏不放心地追问，“没别的了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说：“没有了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他走了几步，补充了一句，“不过以后那种事，还是直接来问我比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏顿时一声哀号：“混蛋！这样出卖恩人！”</p><p> </p><p>　　如果半藏此时转头，就能发现，源氏的眼睛居然有些湿润。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　（11.5）</p><p> </p><p>　　“小鬼，本事不小啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“彼此彼此吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“胆子也挺大，敢叫我看活春宫。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不是乐在其中吗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对恩人说话好歹客气点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“恩人？少抬高自己了。彼此利用罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“如果我是你，就做得再高明点，早点带他走。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“像你一样，欲擒故纵吗？我们是真心换真心。。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“只知道苦肉计的笨蛋没资格说我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“要是被他知道你这样骗他。呵呵。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“简直冤枉。这是骗吗？是技巧。不然以他那性格，能叫我等白了头。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你还有头发的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“关你屁事。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“说给我听，我可以告诉你半藏最喜欢哪个姿势。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不想听就算了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“等等。”</p><p> </p><p>　　……</p><p> </p><p>　　……</p><p> </p><p>　　……</p><p> </p><p>　　“喂，小鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……没什么。你啊。别死太早了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　（十二）</p><p> </p><p>　　奇妙的是，从拿回了发带的那天起，就彻底失去了对那边世界的联系。无论这边如何搜索，控制中心都找不到任何有关信息。一切就像从来不存在过一样。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏在一个雨雾迷蒙的清晨醒来，源氏并不在他身边。他无法解释自己的心情，只是忽然很想叫一声源氏的名字。</p><p> </p><p>　　于是他就这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏从厨房探出头来，“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说：“我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏挑挑眉，一如既往地回答：“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>　</p><p>　　【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>